Return to the Future
by bbratteberget
Summary: Transported to yet another alternate future,Rachel,Marco and Ax finds what? Just a quick spoiler from one of my Animorphs Fan Fic that im writing,im not sure if im going to be updating this later,as of now,this is sort of like a "Preview" of what to com


"Dammit,dammit,dammit!"  
She wasent sure WHEN or even HOW it had happend,but she had been caught!  
Struggeling trying to wriggle herself out of the ropes that bound together her hands,she cursed as they dident even budge,despite her movements."Enjoying yourself,Rachel?" His voice snapped her back to reality and she glared angry at the man standing just a few feet away from her,a smug grin on his face showing her how much he enjoyed it."You really enjoy this,dont you?"She shot him a glare while continuing to struggle to the best of her abilites,despite beeing tied up and sitting in a coach.

"Yes,i gotta admit i do enjoy seeing you like this",he replied,"especially since you also have managed to make me quite...horny as well".As his words sunk into her,Rachel jerked her head up staring at him,and lowering her lock,his erection,clearly showing throught the fabric of his the thoughts that her body sent to her mind,she returned to her struggeling,desperate trying to free her hands."But you know,Rachel",hes voice interuptterd her,"i gotta admit,when i first caught you i wouldent have thought you would have struggeld so much as you are doing now..."Curiosly,he walked up in front of her and without warning,placed a hand in between her legs,seeking out her most private parts.*GASP*Totally unprepared,Rachel was unabel to hold back her sudden gasp of shock as she realized what he had just done.

"...I see...You need to go to the bathroom,isent that right?Hmm?"The tone of his voice just succeded in making Rachel even more desperate to free herself,even as he still had hes hand in between her legs,touching and stimulating her pussy throught the fabric of her pants."But you know,Rachel,if you are that desperate after paying a visit to the bathroom,then i would be more that willing to help you all,there are more then one way to give you an orgasm."Trying to ignore hes voice and the meaning of the words he had just said,Rachel suddely felt herself beeing totally exposed down below,as he had used his hands to move her pants to the side,giving hes hand free access to her pussy,who was now starting to throbbing,begging Rachel to stop holding back and let her have her relaese,regardless of the circumstances.

Then suddenly,a virring noice broke throught the silence and and locking down,she found that he now had something small and vinrating between one of his hands,that locked suspicusly like some kind of erotic toy. Before she could react,he had moved it in between her thights and it was suddenly pressed against her pussy,stimulating her already sensitive parts down gasped,as vawes of pleasure suddenly came over her and at the same time,her urge to be realesed and find a bathroom skyrocked."God...Please dont...I need too".She could hear her voice trembeling as her body was starting to live its own life."I know,Rachel.

"His voice had lost its cockiness and he now spoke with the old one she was so just to hearing him use."I kow what you want...What you need...I relax and let me help let go and let it all go away,all the memories,all the it go and let me take it away from you".she struggeld to make out what he was saying and at the same time forcing her body to hold back,until...*GASP*Suddenly,rachel could feel her body giving off an amazing feeling of pleasure,as she could feel something wet running down between her legs."I did not just...

"Her words where cut short as the rest of her body suddenly followd,giving in to the pleasure between her legs and as the sensation hit Rachel,she was unabel to hold back a scream of pleasure as she could feel her body giving in and her first ever orgasm hit it out,rachel found herself suddenly collapsing,her head falling down,as she suddenly felt the hand between her hand disapper,as she was lifted up,her head resting up against the chest of the man now cradling her in his arms,bridal style,her arms still bunded together in front of her."Marco..."Her voice to weak to speak,that beeing the only thing she found herself able to say,the name of her captor.

"Yes,Rachel,i am now that i have you in my arms again i well never let you go "As she heard him respond to her,she felt herself struggeling to hear what he said,she felt herself falling into a welcoming darkness,as her body finally collapsed,making her fall down at the now sleeping girl in his arms,Marco started walking,holding her thigtly,as if to make sure that she wasent going to jump out of his arms and his erected member still throbbing between his legs.


End file.
